Tora-Ge Densetsu Tamashi
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Burning with revenge against a demonic black wolf who stole everything from her, Tamashi swears on her blood to kill off every evil dog in Ohu. Will Weed help her see a different light? Or will Tamashi succumb to the darkness of her hate? Rated M for reasons! I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED! [In Progress]
1. Horrors of the Past

_**First off, I'd like to thank Wolfpack12 and Slick The Wolf! :) They have given me the chance to show my awesome character with a bad butt roleplay. I'd like to thank them for helping me improve on my character, because I was confused on who she was. The first time I had created her, she was like a female Kyoushiro. But after I while I decided that it wasn't her real personality. So I switched her to more of a female Gin, almost.**_

_**I'd also like to thank Dark Scimitar for letting me use his/her character, Scimitar, in my story. So thank you guys! All of you! :) :) :)**_

_**All of this is going to be told through Tamashi's POV.**_

Regular writing

_Thoughts, memories, and flashbacks_

Ch1: Memories of Horror and Agony

_Blood. On the snowy ground. Stained on my fur. The scent of it stank, filling up my nostrils. I sneeze in a disgust. Then look. Dogs everywhere - dead. Slaughtered. Everyone of them. Old - even those ranging from twenty five years. Strong - those with enough power, skill, strength, and speed to even take on a wolf or a bear by themselves. Young - month or week old pups. All of them were massacred. _

_I can't bear to look. It's too horrible - to haunting - to even think about witnessing. _

_My mother calls to me, her voice filled with horror and screams. I turn around, only to face two large wolves blocking my path. I growl and attempt to bite them, but the pin me down easily with their paws. _

_I struggle and try to yank myself out of their grasp, but then something stops me. _

_A voice. Dark, cold, demonic. Evil enough to make even Akakabuto turn and run for the hills. The voice of the devil himself._

_"Please," the voice mocks. "Let the pup try and avenge her mother."_

_I look behind me. And freeze with horror._

_A large black wolf leers at me. And I mean leers. A smile speaking pleasure out of misery, suffering, agony, and slaughter. _

_His eyes. Sky blue. Cold and evil. Just like the grin. _

_I can't even move I'm so frightened. All I can do is sit and gape in complete and utter horror._

_The wolf apporaches. I try my best to give him a death glare. He only grins back, shaking his head. "Brave little pup," he mocks. He vanishes. _

_I turn my head frantically, desperately looking for where he could be. _

_A scream from up ahead. I see the wolf holding my mother by the throat. I scream. "Mother!" My horror turns to rage. "You bastard! You sick punk! Let my mother go!"_

_The wolf's eyes widen for a moment. Then he grins. And bites down on my mother's throat. _

_I smell the blood dripping first. I hear her scream in agony. I see her writhe around and attempt to scratch the wolf. I see the light fade from her eyes. _

_The wolf drops her, a blood stained grin creeping across his face. He turns to look at me. "So young," he purrs, almost like a cat. He places a large paw on my back, pressing down hard. "I'd hate to have to kill such a beautiful pup like you."_

(Author's note: I'm sorry! I just can't help myself. Here's a little Heather Ledger's Joker reference!)

_I shiver in response to his voice and see the upside down cross like scar on his cheek. He grins. "Do you see my scars? The upside down cross? Want to know how I got them?" He glares intensely into my eyes. "There was a wolf named Scimitar. He always loved to hear his victims scream in horror and watch as they begged for their lives. It was so much fun. But one day, there was a dog. An assassin, who didn't like to scream. He struggled so hard to put up a good fight against Scimitar." He leers again. "However, Scimitar knew he had his way of teaching bad dogs to be good little pups. He kills a pup right in front of the dog's eyes. The dog screamed. He screamed. And it was beautiful." The wolf glares. "The dog didn't want to stay down though. Just by blind fucking luck, he bit into the wolf's cheek, creating a cross like scar. The dog growled, saying,'You'll never win, Scimitar.'" The wolf smiles evilly. "The wolf responded with, 'Famous last words, fool.' He kills him and hears him scream. One. Last. Fucking. Time." _

_I whimper out of fear, tears pouring from my eyes. I beg for this to all be some horrible nightmare. I look up at the wolf. "You're Scimitar," I weep in horror._

_Scimitar snickers. "Yes." He looks up at the other wolves. "Leave this one to suffer."_

_One of the wolves lifts up his paw, allowing me to scurry away. I pause and turn around. The wolf who had released me looks at Scimitar with confusion. "Why didn't you kill her?"_

_Scimitar sighs. Then, as fast as a blur, he pins down the questioning wolf, baring his fangs in rage. "I've been known to kill many things, Derek. And you're going to be no problem. I've spared the pup only to let her live long enough to see the horror I've unleashed before her innocent eyes." The black wolf leers. "Besides, isn't it worse to live and suffer rather than just having to die? (1) Killing her would be merciful. And I'm not merciful, am I?"_

_The pinned wolf whimpers in fear. "No, no, Scimitar-sama."_

_Scimitar presses a paw on his throat and bares his fangs, leaning forward. Just as it looks like he were to bite into his follower's throat, he pauses and glares menacingly. "I have no mercy. Mercy. Pity. Kindness. All of those are pitiful excuses for those who can't kill for shit. Those that are so damn weak. Those than can be shredded. Broken. And bled out."_

_The dog whines. "I'm sorry, Scimitar-sama. I won't question you again."_

_The black wolf continues to smile, only this one was a mocking sweet one. "Never question what you can't kill, Derek. Otherwise the last question you're going to recieve is how will you die."_

_As soon as the black wolf lifts his paw away from Derek's throat, the wolf scrambles to his feet in horror. He nods his head. "Yes, Scimitar-sama."_

_Scimitar looks towards his other follower, leering. "You know better than to question me, do you Akuma?"_

_Akuma bows his head. "I would never question you, my Leader."_

_"Well then," the demonic black wolf resumes to grin. "Let's go and see what our friends are doing, shall we?"_

_As soon as the wolf and his follwers stroll away, I begin to shake with fear. That wolf - Scimitar - was a monster. A devil wanting to watch other suffer just for his own pleasure. _

_However, as my fear grows, so does another emotion. Rage. My life was full of happiness and peace until he showed up and massacred my whole family. My father had told me that there were going to be evil dogs, but I never believed it. _

_Now, I know that truth. There were going to be dogs and wolves that were just waiting to hear others scream and beg for their lives. And if they were willing to destroy my life without any hesitation, why don't I return the favor? Give them the same amount of agony they slammed in my face? It sounds fair, right?_

_I walk away with horror and rage burning inside my heart._

That was all in the past, exactly six years ago. Now I've grown to be a beautiful black Akita. My onyx fur is lined with silver tiger stripes. My eyes are a beautiful sky blue, much like Scimitar's. Only mine speak of killing only for revenge instead of pure sadistic fun.

I wandered towards- Hmm. I really don't know. I have no clue where Scimitar lives, so I'll just start with killing off those that just make me sick. Dog slave masters. Bullies. Manipulative, sickening bastards that want females.

Soon, every single villain in Ohu will be dead. Ohu will become a better place without them.

I strolled off, directionless. Wandering into unknown land, hoping to bring my justice towards Ohu.

_**How do you like it so far? Sorry if Tamashi sounds a LOT like Kira from Death Note, but I had to give off an explanation of why she hates the villains so much. Once again, thank you Wolfpack12, Slick The Wolf, and Dark Scimitar. READ AND REVIEW! :)**_


	2. Why?

Why?

Why did I have to lose everything? Why did that devil take everything from me? And at such a young age as well?

I never did anything to him. Not like it mattered. All he wanted was to make everybody suffer. No concious. No morals.

Why?

What made the devil the way he is? Not like I care. But it's a thought that haunts my mind. Maybe - just maybe - if I were to figure out what it was, he could have stopped his slaughter.

Part of me knows that isn't true. I had looked into his eyes and saw that there was not even a glimmer of mercy. I knew, from when I was a pup, when he invaded my land, killed off my mother and so many of my pack, that he was evil itself. Pure fucking evil.

He didn't care. He had no thoughts for anyone or anything except him and his sick ass fun. And he left me to suffer, while showing me all he had done to hurt me in the most horrific way possible. Death would have been a blessing.

Why?

Why couldn't I have just died along with my pack? Why was I made to suffer? To be thrown into a horrible tide of hideous agony? I would have gladly taken death any day rather than have to live in complete suffering.

Why?

Just why?

_**Should I keep going? READ AND REVIEW! Hope you're all enjoying it!**_


	3. First Kill

I recalled my first kill. It wasn't for food. Not for territory. It was for justice.

_I see him. A large, male white and grey Shikokou. He's ordering a large number of dogs to hold down one - just one! - male black Kishu. The Kishu is old, approximately to twenty years of age. The bones of his rib cage are showing and his fur is matted._

_Rage flares into my eyes. I rush over to the old one, immediatly slamming myself into the dogs that were holding him down. They all fly away, injured when they first connect with the ground. _

_The Shikokou glares. "How dare you interrupt?!"_

_I glare back. "Get away from the old man," I growl, raising my tail in aggression. _

_The opposing dog grins. "You're pathetic."_

_A memory flashes and once again I have Scimitar's mocking voice haunting me again. I ignore that thought and throw myself into the Shikokou, instantly biting into his throat. I place my claws at his chest, digging them deep into fur. _

_"You peice of shit," I snarl, biting into the Shikokou's throat. Blood bursts from his neck, spraying all over me. I release the neck of the dead Shikokou, spitting out the blood. _

_Turning around to look at the other dogs, I see that they're frightened. They should be. They should all know that messing with an old man is something not to be taken lightly! _

_Grinning evilly, I bare my fangs. "Do you want to be next?"_

_I watch in sheer delight as they all take off towards the hills, tails between their legs. Looking back down at the old Kishu, I help him to his paws. "Are you okay?"_

_He nods. "Yes." Then, he stares at me with a hard look. "Why did you kill him?"_

_"Is there any reason why I shouldn't have?" I snort._

_The old Kishu shakes his head. "You shouldn't kill out of revenge. It only makes you become like the dog you've killed."_

_I want to take in the old man's words. Really, I do. But the memory of Scimitar and what he had done taunts my memory. "Sorry," I tell the Kishu calmly, "but I really don't believe in that. Whenever peace dosen't work out, you __**have**__ to kill."_

Returning to the present, I bring myself to think about what the old man had said. Would I be just like the dog I've killed? It didn't seem likely. He almost killed the old man out of- I really didn't know why. All I knew was that someone was in trouble and had to be helped out. Any dog that would kill another just for anything didn't deserve to live. At all.

_**Review! Review! I'll continue as soon as you do.**_


	4. Nightmares

Nighmares come and go. Despite the fact, they're all about the same figure - Scimitar. I had dozens about him slaughtering my mother and pack over again. A few were about him torturing me with horrifying agony while I was still young.

However, this one was different:

_I see Scimitar in front of me, leering his demonic grin. He steps towards me, his eyes examining my tiny body. He finally speaks. "You're so beautiful, Tamashi."_

_I don't say thanks. I know that so call compliment was mocking._

_The wolf breathes in my face and I'm back in my normal size. _

_Scimitar grins. "Very beautiful indeed." With one swift movement, he grabs my neck with his fangs and pins me down with his paws. Releasing my neck, he stares into my eyes. "Have you ever thought of becoming a mother, Tamashi?" he askes._

_I struggle to be free from his graps, but fail. _

_The wolf smiles. "I've always wondering what it would be like to bear a son or a daughter. But I never found the right bitch." He licks my forehead, causing me to grimace. "I already have a few names in mind. If it's a boy, I was thinking on Ogama. It means 'scythe' in Japanese. Suitable, don't you think?" _

_I don't respond._

_"Fine," he smiles. "If it's a girl, Hana. Or possibly Hikari. He - or she- will probably take after me. If she's like you, then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"_

_I snarl in anger, but I'm unable to move. Just as I had been so many years before._

_"You will be mine, Tamashi," he whispers dreadfully into my ear. "So beautiful. So gorgeous." He pauses, and the mock sweet voice vanishes, turning cold. "So weak. So pathetic. All of these years growing up in fear. Laying waste to any villain that crosses your path to compensate for your damned, pitiful nature."_

_I begin to weep, recalling the agony I had recieved from him._

_"Would you like for me to refresh your memory?"_

_I scream in horror and soon . . ._

. . . wake up from my nightmare. I examined my surroundings, praying that the dark evil wolf wasn't there. To my great relief, he wasn't. Unfortunately, the nightmare still lingered in my mind.

I threw my head back and screamed in complete horror and heartache.

_**Poor Tamashi. :,( Is it getting good? Do you understand where my character is coming from now? Do you want me to continue?**_


	5. The Angel

I sobbed for hours. Nonstop. I can't forget the agony. The pain. The fear.

I finally paused after taking in deep breath, finally calm. But I knew that my life will never heal, even if I did manage it through.

I turned around, hearing someone approach. I bared my fangs and prepared to spring upon the dog.

He stepped out first from behind a tree. A pup, no older than a year of age. His fur was a sky blue, which matched the color of his eyes. Eyes that I saw held a deep innocence.

He tilted his head to the right. "Are you okay, miss?"

I couldn't speak. I felt as if I was staring at an angel. Finally, I mutter out, "Yes, young one."

He smiled, wagging his tail. "I'm Weed, the Leader of Ohu."

I gaped in surprise. He was the Leader? But he was so young.

Remembering my manners, I smiled and bowed my head. "I'm honored to meet the Leader of Ohu. I'm Tamashi."

Weed looked at me with curiosity. "I don't think I've seen you around Ohu before. Are you new?"

I blushed. "I really didn't mean to come across your territory, my Leader. I'm sorry."

Weed shakes his head. "It's fine, Tamashi. I'll always accept newcomers."

I couldn't believe it. "You'd let me into your pack?"

The yearling smiled. "Of course. As the Leader I am, I always have time for an act of kindness."

I smiled in what seemed like forever. "Thank you, Leader."

The pup shook his head. "Call me Weed."

_**Aww! Tamashi's going to start anew! Who wants to scream "yay!" for her? What will Weed think of her? And how will they deal with each other's views of justice? Read on to find out! **_


	6. Can I? I can I CAN!

I followed Weed towards a large, wide gorge. It stretched about eighty feet away. I walked over to the edge and saw that there was a river all the way down.

Looking back up, I turned my attention towards Weed. He crouched down low and sprang up and into the air. He caught a good five feet and seemed to fly over the large gap and landed gracefully on his paws. He looked towards me. "Tamashi? Aren't you going to jump?" His question wasn't mocking, just out of wonder.

I started to back away, but then paused. Frowning with great sorrow, I turned my head. I remembered all that had happened to me. My pack and mom. They had died because I had left them. Because I wasn't strong enough. I had left them to die. I was such a coward. I didn't deserve to cross the gorge with Weed.

"I can't, Weed!" I howled to him from where I stood.

Weed was silent for a moment. Then, he hollard, "I won't force you to return to your pack! If you're strong and able, you can do it! If you can do it, then you're an Ohu warrior."

Doubt flooded my mind, erasing all of what used to be my confidence. My heart pounded with horrid agony. The haunting memories returned, causing me to fall to my paws and weep. "I'm no real dog. I'm just a _mutt_! A mutt left to suffer and be cursed with such an evil past to horrendous to imagine. I'm _nothing_!"

Tears blinded me and I shreiked with heart break. Weeping pitifully, I didn't even hear Weed land on his paws. I heard him walk up behind me. "Tamashi," he spoke to me softly, "you're _not_ nothing. You have value. Maybe I can't erase what happened to make you this way. But I can help you start a new life."

I shook my head. "You can't help me. No one can help me break the horror that I've been through."

Weed licked my neck. "Tamashi, stand up please. I can't bear to see another dog act this way and think of him or herself as trash. I can help you. My pack will become like your family."

I stood to my paws, glancing down at Weed. I couldn't believe him. Here I was, screaming that I had no worth. He just gave me a small - very small - amount of strength and hope.

I faced the gorge ahead of me, glaring with very minimal determination. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. But - at the very least - I _had_ to try.

I backed away twenty feet, following Weed's movements from the corner of my eye. When he paused, so did I. He ran first and quickly. I was greatly impressed by his speed. His small legs were making at least ten bounds in two seconds. For someone who was only a yearling, he was fast!

Then, at the edge of the gorge, he jumped. He leaped high into the air, keeping himself steady as he almost seemed to fly over the gap. Just as he did before, he landed softly on his tiny paws.

I stared on. If a yearling Leader can make the jump to the other side, then so could I! I raced forward, my legs attempting to make large strides as I ran. As soon as I came towards the edge of the gorge, with all the muscle in my hind legs, I pushed up and leaped high into the air. Placing my front paws out in front of me, I directed myself towards the other side of the gap.

For a horrifying second, I thought I wasn't going to make it. But as the wind blew past me as I seemed to almost fly through the air, I felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe I _could_ reach the other side! Maybe I _could_ get to the side where Weed awaited me! Maybe I _was_ destined to be an Ohu warrior!

My eyes focused on the other side, watching as it came closer and closer. Finally, I managed to touch the ground with my front paws, forcing my back legs to pull forward and push me further onto the ground. I panted hard, disbilief lingering in my eyes. As I turned around to see the gap behind me, a smile of excitment and triumph filled my mouth. _I had made it!_

"I can't- It's not- I thought for sure that-" I couldn't help but stammer after what I had just done. Finally, I lifted my head and yelled with joy. "I did it!"

Weed smiled. "I knew you could," he responded. "You just have to believe in yourself."

I glanced down at the blue Akita mix pup, licking his face with extreme joy. "Thnak you, Weed! I couldn't have done it without your support!"

After I had stopped licking, he smiled up at me. "Would you like to see my pack?"

if I had been filled with the sorrow filled mind, I would have neglected that offer. But now, after succeeding in the jump, I felt like I could have done a _whole_ lot more! My eyes widened in happiness. "Yes, Weed."

_**Getting good? :) Tamashi's hope is growing stronger - bit by bit!**_


	7. The Ridiculous Concept of Kindness

I continued to wander through the forest with Weed. Soon enough, we came to a large structure that looked like a miniature mountain made up of giant boulders.

"What is this place?" I asked Weed.

"This is Gajou," he explained. "A giant bear named Akakabuto used to rule here. After my father had killed him off, we've been using this spot for a long time."

"'Akakabuto'? A dog killing him?" I muttered. Suddenly, I realized that rang a bell. I recalled my mother telling me stories about that weeks before she was killed. "Who is your father, Weed?"

"My father is Gin," he responded.

"Gin?" I gasped, completely shocked. "So, you're Gin's son!"

He nodded.

After stammering for a long while, I finally lowered my head. "I'm sorry, Weed. I'm sorry for not recognizing- I had no idea that I was in the presence of Gin's son!"

He smiled. "No need to apologize." As soon as he directed his attention towards Gajou, I followed him.

"Leader!" a voice called out. Racing out of Gajou was a white Kishu with scars all over him. He leaped forward and tackled the young Leader out of joy. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Kyoushiro," Weed responded.

As Kyoushiro climbed off of his Leader, he turned to stare at me with a suspicious look. "Who is this?"

"Kyoushiro," Weed calmed him. "This is Tamashi."

I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you, Kyoushiro."

"Weed," Kyoushiro gave him a stern look. "I understand your acts of kindness, but what if she wants to rule over Ohu?"

"What?" I gasped, giving off a short growl. "I have no intention of doing that!" Then, lowering my voice, I muttered, "And nor does the monster that huants my past."

"Weed," Kyoushiro began to growl.

However, Weed stopped him. "Kyoushiro, you don't have to trust her. I'll introduce her to the others. I already said that she could stay with us."

The Kishu's eyes narrowed at me, still apprehensive. Finally, giving off a snort, he walked away. "Just keep her as far away from me as possible," he mumbled to himself.

Weed then walked up to me. "Tamashi, let me introduce you to my pack."

"Okay," I smiled as I followed Weed into Gajou. Once I was inside, I saw a pack of thirty two dogs, each one of them in a different breed, color, and size. There was a male English Setter, who was yawning as he stood up to his paws to stretch. I spotted a greenish grey Kai Ken and a brown Great Dane Saluki mix sleeping together. I noticed with my nose that they were the same gender, so I assumed that they were great friends with each other.

I turned my head to the right seeing almost the exact same pair, except these guys were up and awake. Only the Great Dane was a pure bred and he had a beaded collar around his neck. I gasped as I realized that he was blind. If he was blind, how would he be able to fight? Or does he stay on the side lines and the Kai Ken fights for him like a good buddy should?

The Kai Ken was black and he was missing an eye, a scar like a cross where his right one should be. My eyes widened - the scar looked almost like Scimitar's! Turning my attention towards the other dogs, I followed my sight to a male golden retriever pup and a female red Akita pup. Lifting my eyes, I soon saw a white Kishu, a orange-gold Borzoi, and a grey Shikokou ken with tufted up white fur on his head. Looking towards my right, I saw two male brown, massive, muscular dogs - a Tosa and a Mastiff. Beneath them were six male Siberian Huskies.

A motherly looking white Saluki smiled at me, causing me to nod back to her. A large male pale peach colored Great Pyreneese Saint Bernard mix with brown ears and a single green blue eye stared up at me. Towards my further right were three dogs - a tan colored Blackmouth Cur, a black Labrador mix with scars where his eyes should be, and a grey Greyhound with metallic legs and paws. I moved over to my right a bit more and soon caught sight of three Kai Kens - a brown mixed breed and the other two pure breds. One was white and the other was a greenish color.

Finally, I saw a large blue Akita with three scars across his forehead stepped forward. I wanted to cry. The sight of him was enough to make me tremble out of awe. I sensed a powerful, yet kind aura pulsing through him. His fighting spirit was almost to the max. All I could do was gape and stare. Then, I knew. _This was Gin._

The elder Akita stared on. "Who are you?" he finally asked. Gosh! Even his voice was powerful, but kind - much more so than Scimitar's vicious tone.

"I'm Tamashi of Tengoku(1)," I responded, finally finding my voice. I immediatly bowed my head. "It's such a great honor to meet you, Gin." And I wasn't sucking up. I was honestly proud that I finally got to meet the proud, one time Leader of Ohu.

"You know me?" Gin asled, curious.

"I've heard stories from my mother," I answered. "They say you took down a large bear when you were just a pup."

Gin satared down at me. "Why do you come to Ohu?"

I sighed, almost weeping in front of Gin. Holding back my tears, I gazed up at him. "A horrid past has haunted me for the past six years. A wolf-" I trembled at the memory of his horrible smile "-had slaughtered my whole pack and my mother right in front of my eyes when I was just a pup. So I wandered to the edge of Japan, hoping for some comfort. But I never did find it." I turned my gaze towards Weed, smiling brightly. "Until your son came along and took me in."

Gin frowned. "I am very sorry for your loss, Tamashi. I know we can't change waht has happened. But we can help you start anew."

I finally smiled. "That's what your son was saying."

"However," he paused, "it is not my choice. My son will deicde whether or not if you get to be a part of this pack."

I looked towards Weed, hoping he would accept me. To my great glee, he smiled. "You will be accepted into this pack, Tamashi." He turned around to face the other dogs. "Alright. Tamashi is one of our comrades!"

All of the dogs howled in unison, agreeing with Weed.

I scanned the area for Kyoushiro. Although I didn't see him, I had a feeling that we would be having some troubles later on. _

_**(1) Tengoku means heaven in Japanese. **_

_**Okay, I know some of you were expecting the Ohu pack to introduce themselves to Tamashi(and I am very sorry for not doing so), but I felt like it would have been so totally boring. Or maybe I will introduce her to the Ohu pack in the next chapter.**_

_**Okay, just to get this out of the way, I know - I know! - I told you all that this was all going to be in Tamashi's POV, but what do you think if I added Scimitar's POV as well? Besides, I want to impress Dark Scimitar how well I know his/her character. ;) Just kidding! Or . . . maybe? Let me know what you think!**_


	8. A New Son

Weed came up to me. "Let me show you to my pack." He lead me towards the red Akita and Golden Retriever pups. "That's Mel," the Golden Retriever pup nodded, "and Reika." The red Akita pup smiled, wagging her tail.

The white Kishu came up to me with a speed that was almost blur like. "I'm Akame, one of the top three leaders of Ohu."

The two pairs of the Kai Kens and the Great Dane came up to me. The greenish one spoke first. "I'm Kagetora, son of Kurotora. He was one of the dogs who fought with Gin against Akakabuto." He looked towards the black Kai Ken. "This is my father, Kurotora."

Kurotora nodded. "I've never met an Akita like you. You look very strong, despite your age."

"Thanks," I nodded, greatly appreciating that compliment

The Great Dane Saluki mix walked up to me, smiling. "I'm Ken." He looked up at the older pure bred Great Dane. "This is my father, Ben. He too fought against Akakabuto. However, shortly before the fight he was nearly blinded."

I couldn't believe it. "You fought a bear while you were blind?"

Ben shook his head. "I can still see, but my sight are hazed. However, I still have my sense of smell, touch, and hearing."

An orange Shiba Inu that I didn't notice came up from behind the English Setter. "I'm Sasuke and this is GB, my friend."

The grey Shikokou ken walked up to me. "I'm Tesshin, a ninja dog of Koga. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tamashi."

The two large, muscular dogs came forward with their giant paws. The Tosa spoke first. "I'm Musashi and this is Moss." He nodded his head to the Mastiff next to him.

I looked over at the three Kai Kens. "Kagetora?" As soon as he turned to me, I asked him, "Are these dogs your brothers?"

"Nobutora - the greenish one - and Harutora - the white one - are," Kagetora answered. "Shigure is my cousin."

A yellowish Lab with brown spots came up to me. "I'm Hook."

The six Siberian Huskies stood to their feet and smiled at me. "We are the six sons of Kisaragi, one of the Big Four of Mutsu."

The large Great Pyreneese mix stared at me. "I'm Hiro, the ballsnatcher. I bite off the testicals of my enemies."

I smiled, interested by his ability. "Brutal," I mused.

The golden-orange Borzoi raced up to me with his long legs. "I'm Rocket. I had used to be a follower of Hougens. But Weed helped me see a different light. He had let me into his pack after I had saved his friend."

I stared at him suspiciously. 'You say you've changed. You have no intenetions of killing off Weed on your own?"

Rocket shook his head. "None," he replied. "I now serve as a messenger of his army."

Snorting in disgust, I turned to stare at the three remaining dogs - the Blackmouth Cur, the metal legged Greyhound, and the blind Labrador mix. "Who are you three?" I asked.

"Buruge," the Blackmouth Cur answered. "I have the ability to be reborn after I've been defeated in battle, even if I was brutally injured."

"Kite," the metallic legged Greyhound answered. "The humans have made me into an assassin, causing my hatred of them to grow."

"Bat," the blind black Labrador answered. "I have the ability to read minds and have mental maps in my mind, allowing me to give me a picture of where my opponents are."

"The three of us had been used by Hougen in his own lust for power," Kite explained. "However," Bat told me, "Gin's kindness changed us and now we follow the orders of his son now."

I scanned the entire group of dogs. "Are these the only dogs you have in your pack?" I asked Weed.

"No," he replied. "We have many more, but most of them are followers of Moss, Tesshin, or Kyoushiro. Most of our pack was wiped out by Hougen."

I smiled at him. "Well it's good that you had killed him off."

Everyone gaped at me, causing me to blink with confusion. "You mean you-?"

"Tamashi," Tesshin told me in a calm tone, "Weed thought it was the right thing to do by letting him live. If he had let his father kill Hougen, Gin would have been no better than Hougen himself."

I glared daggers at Weed. "You let your own enemy live? Even after he had killed off so many of your kind?" I was about ready to beat some sense into Weed. "You little-"

"Tamashi!" Gin barked. "Weed might have let Hougen live, but right after Hougen decided to gloat while he was at the very peek of Gajou. It was a stupid move. It was a stormy night and lightning had struck Hougen, killing him instantly."

"What if the lightning hadn't killed him?" I snarled. "He would have been able to clean his wounds and gather up more followers to attack Ohu again. And your damned son was willing to let him live after everything he had put you through?!"

Gin growled back at me. "Don't ever talk about my son that way, Tamashi. I had thought Weed's kindness was true justice and so I had let him become the Leader of Ohu. Weed had invited you in out of the same act of kindness. Now if you aren't willing to be grateful and accept it, then maybe you should go."

That had hit me hard. Instantly I snapped in outrage. "Maybe I will! Not all enemies will make peace! If you want to be living in a fucking fantasy land, then go fucking right ahead! I'll be laughing if Scimitar kills off just one of you!" My voice lowered to a dark growl. "We'll see how much he'll listen to your peace maker after he slaughters your entire pack and father. Then you'll know my pain and actually listen to that true justice inside your heart. It'll be telling you to kill his ass and not even think about sparing his fucked up life."

I stared every single one of them in the eye. "Scimitar is no dog. He's a wolf - fast, cunning, and sadistic to the core. You think you've met evil? Scimitar's slaughter will make Hougen's crimes seem minor. He'll be willing to kill off every single one of you just for his own pleasure." Angry tears poured down my eyes. "Just like he had slaughtered my mother and my pack when I was just a pup! He left me alive and cursed me with that evil memory that still haunts me today! He left me to suffer instead of just killing me off!"

I snarled. "I wouldn't expect any of you to know. You all haven't had the same taste of hell like I had. Once you've tasted hell, then you can tell me about making peace. You can bet your asses that it won't work when you're confronting with the devil. And Scimitar is the devil." I bared my teeth, a crazed growl echoing from my throat. "You're all stupid. Let me know when Scimitar decides to 'make peace' with you. And by 'make peace' I mean make every single one of you suffer such unimaginable agony. Let me know, you fools. Let me fucking know."

Without another word, I ran out of Gajou, racing off into the horizon, not giving a rat's ass where I was going.

_**How was that?**_


	9. The Past Comes Back To Haunt

I leaped over the gorge, picking up my speed. I passed through the forest and towards the hills. I had no idea where I was going. I was just running out of anger. I was angry that Weed would spare such dogs who had worked for his enemies. Enemies whoes evil level couldn't even reach Scimitar's.

I might not have known Hougen, but if he had killed off most of the entire Ohu pack just for his own selfish lust for power and if I was one of Weed's dogs, I would have never let have him live. Gin should have slaughtered his ass and stuck his fucking body in a hole!

I paused, skidding to a stop. I reminded myself that Hougen was dead. Even if I was in Weed's pack when Hougen was alive, he probably would have stopped me as well. So where to go now? It was clear that with my attitude and righteous actions I wouldn't even be allowed near Weed's pack or Gajou. It seemed I was always meant to be off on my own.

"Hey, miss?" a small voice said.

I turned my head to the left to see a small Doberman pup walk up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I stared down at the pup. "Sure," I answered with complete uncertainty. "Who are you?"

The pup frowned. "I don't have a name."

I was shocked. "Did your parents ever give you one?"

The pup began to cry. "My parents are dead. They died at a very young age."

I instantly raced over to the pup's side, lowering my tongue and licking him. "It's okay," I whispered to him. "I'm here. I'll protect you now. I'll be your mother, if you want me to be."

The pup stopped crying and looked up at me with happiness, licking my paw. "Thank you, miss."

I smiled. "You're welcome, Shinko."

The pup was bewildered at his new name. "'Shinko'?"

I nodded. "I was just like you when I was young. I had lost my mother and my entire pack due to an evil. Your name will be my encouragement to keep going. My faith."

Shinko smiled and rubbed his head against my chest. "Thank you . . . mother."

_**Yay! Tamashi became a mother to an adoptive pup! :) Aww! Sorry it took me so long! I just had to find the right signs to keep going! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Shinko and I walked off far pass Futago's pass. It was a quiet travel, but we soon paused a few miles out.

"Mother?" Shinko asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing down at my adopted son.

"Who was it that killed your mother and pack?" he question curiously.

I shook my head. It wasn't right for such little ones to know of what types of evil are out there. Especially ones that would scar the minds of such pure and innocent pups. "I'd rather not say."

"Such a coward," a voice snickered from behind me. I turned around to face a sight I had hoped never to see again - a black wolf with errie blue eyes and ash grey mane. "His name was Scimitar."

"You!" I hissed with horror and rage.

"I'm sorry," Scimitar taunted. "Do I know you?" Then, after staring at me for a couple of seconds, he finally recognized me. "You?!" He grinned evilly. "How long has it been since I've made an appearance in your life?"

"It's been years, mother fucker! Years since you've killed off my mother and my whole pack!" I roared at him.

His eyes gleamed with a sinister light. "I still recall your mother screaming in fear as I killed her. By the way, if I remember correctly, she called out your name. What was it again?"

I glared at him. "Tamashi, asshole."

He sneered. "How beautiful." Then, his eyes narrowed down at Shinko. "Such a lovely pup."

Without thinking, I ran at the wolf, only to realize too late that was what he wanted. There was a cry of pain behind me and I spun around, seeing Shinko pinned down by Scimitar's left paw. "Release him, bastard, or I'll-"

"What," Scimitar leered. "There is nothing you can do to me, Tamashi. I can easily kill off your precious son right here and now, if I want to. And believe me. I want to. But that would ruin my fun. Besides, I really want the pleasure of taunting you." He paused. "Tell me. Just how's little Weed doing?"

My eyes lit up with rage. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"He's never known true justice," the wolf continued. "The way I heard it, he's so damn gullible it's almost sickening. He'll be easy to kill. Perhapes, even more fun to corrupt."

"Not likely, bastard," I snarled. "Weed might be niave, but he's still strong. He'll be able to beat your ass back to hell!"

Scimitar leered. "He'll never beat me. They never do. As a matter of fact, every single one of them suffered and died, the way they should. They all bled, screamed, and begged for me to end their lives after the horror I've unleashed before them. Every single one of them - wolf or dog - died in a very, brutal way."

I struggled to maintain my stature, glaring at him. "You damned asshole. You might have taken away my life, but I swear, on my life, you _will_ pay for your crimes. I'll be the one to end your fucking life."

Scimitar resumed to grin. "Pathetic little Weed will never allow it. He dosen't see eye to eye on your veiws of justice. Join with me, Tamashi. I can make use of your justice. Together, we will become a pair that everyone will fear. You already have such amazing brutality. All you need is a corrupted heart. Allow me to taint your soul, Tamashi. Together, we will massacre everyone in our path. We will show them true justice."

I bared my fangs. "Like _fucking_ hell," I snarled, racing up to the wolf. Scimitar leered, showing that he had been expecting my charge. However, it was my turn to leer. At the very last second, I spun around, kicking up dust and dirt into Scimitar's eyes. The wolf cried out with shock and anger, turning his head away.

Seeing Shinko in the dust, I grabbed him in my mouth and raced off back towards Gajou. Unless if I delievered this message, Ohu was doomed. Weed and his friends were in some deep shit.

_**Getting interesting so far? See! Tamashi isn't all justice "justice, kill, and joy". She does have some intelligence! **_


	11. Chapter 11

I carried Shinko in my mouth, continuing towards Gajou. I came to the gorge. This time, instead of hesitating, I leaped. I had to deliver this message to Weed, even if he didn't want to hear me out. I had to warn him. I had to!

I landed on the other side of the gorge, instantly speeding off through the forest. _Almost there_! I thought to myself. I urged my legs further, struggling to keep going despite the fact that my legs were on fire.

I then saw my destination - the large boulder structure, Gajou. Finally pausing to catch my breath, I dropped Shinko on the ground. Glancing up, I saw Weed, who smiled. "Tamashi! You're back."

"Weed!" I cried out. "You have to protect yourselves! Form an arm- No, an army won't help! Just prepare your strongest warriors for battle!"

Weed looked at me puzzled. "What do you mean, Tamashi?"

"It's Scimitar!" I shrieked with urgency. "He's only a few miles outside of Gajou! He'll be arriving soon!"

Kyoushiro leaped out from the cave, grinning with excitement. "Did someone talk about a battle?"

"Kyoushiro, no!" I exclaimed. "You're no match for Scimitar or his followers."

"Tamashi," Weed said to me, "Kyoushiro is one of our bravest warriors. He has an extremely strong will and would rather die than ever surrender to an enemy. Despite his age, he is very strong and skilled. I've fought him a couple times and he almost had the upper hand against me."

I stared at Weed. "Weed," I frowned, giving off a grave expression, "Scimitar is a ruthless, demonic, evil bastard. There's absolutely no way that he even think about making peace with you. He slaughtered my family when I was only a pup. He'd be willing to kill you off just for his own pleasure." I looked down at Shinko. "He was willing to kill of this pup."

Kyoushiro growled. "Bullshit! You probably ran into him and he made you one of his followers!" He ran straight towards me, but I easily dodged his lunge. However, as soon as I turned around, Kyoushiro grabbed my tail with his teeth and swung me into a boulder. My shoulder was slammed against the boulder, causing to me wince in pain. The Kishu leaped high into the air and dived straight towards me. I leaped out of the way, causing Kyoushiro to crash to his paws.

"Kyoushiro!" I looked at Shinko, who was trembling with fear. "You have no idea of what you're up against. He almost killed me, but Tamashi intervened."

The white dog stared at me suspiciously. "Is that true?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How far is Scimitar from Gajou?" Gin asked.

"Only a few miles away," I answered.

"How do you think he'll come at us?" Ken asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "That's the scary thing about Scimitar. He'll be attacking when you least expect it. He's unpredictable and ruthlesss, even more so than Hougen."

"We'll be ready," Gin replied. "I've dealt with wolves before. (1) They're extremely vicious and cunning. And also, very, very dangerous."

"Gin," I frowned. "Scimitar is pure evil. He'll make any wolf you've ever faced look minor compared to him."

Gin nodded. "We'll attack with our best warriors. Akame, Tesshin, and I will stay and guard the pups, the veterans, and females inside Gajou. Weed will take Rocket, Ken, Kagetora, and Kyoushiro. Hiro, Moss, and Musashi will be guarding the forest. Jerome's followers will be watching from the trees. We'll be guarded all around."

I shook my head. "It isn't that easy. Scimitar is extremely cunning and deadly. He'll find some way to break through."

The Tora Ge Akita glared into my eyes. "He won't get through without fighting me first." I stared at Gin in amazement. He was willing to face Scimitar, regardless of his evil. This guy was a real dog. A true Leader. The alpha of his pack. "Gin," I said, not really saying it out of anything other than surprise.

Then, I popped my head up. "I'll need some training. As most of you saw, I'm not exactly the best fighter and I attack recklessly."

"I'll be willing to teach you," Gin nodded.

"So will I," Akame spoke up.

"I've been taught by Akame, Gin, and John," Tesshin added. "I'll be one of your teachers."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Gin answered. "You might be reckless, but I can sense your loyalty. I've never sensed anything more powerful since John's amazing will."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

(1) **_Okay, I know that most of my Fan Fics are based off of the anime, but I've looked up the manga and saw that there were actually wolves! I just want to get this out of my system and scream, "WHY COULDN'T THERE BE WOLVES IN THE ANIME?!" Anyway, I've looked up the manga of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and read that Gin, John, and Akame had fought some wolves, very evil ones too. Although, I'm following the anime version, I just wanted to add that little manga idea, showing that Gin knew about wolves because he fought them. Still, like I said, "this is based off the anime as well" so Jerome is still dead, George dosen't exist, Sniper is long gone, and many other things from the manga aren't in my Fic. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter_**! :)


End file.
